Kendall Grove
Kendall Grove is the middleweight winner of the third season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. He fights currently for Bellator. The Twilight of Grove's UFC Career He lost his last fight against Mark Munoz via TKO. He won his last fight against Goran Reljic by split decision. He next faced Demian Maia, losing via dominant unanimous decision. He next welcomed former light-heavyweight Tim Boetsch to 185 lbs. Boetsch looked great at that weight, defeating Grove via dominant unanimous decision and almost assuring his exit from the UFC. Outside the Octagon Grove was next in talks to return in August in Hawaii, with the Pro Elite promotion. He signed up to make his debut in a rematch against fellow UFC veteran Joe Riggs. He defeated Riggs via a standing guillotine choke submission fifty-nine seconds in. Grove next faced Pro-Elite newcomer and Dream veteran Ikuhisa Minowa, defeating Minowa via an impressive and dominant unanimous decision. Grove next faced UFC and Bellator veteran Jay Silva outside of Pro-Elite, losing via second round arm triangle choke submission in a fight that shocked many analysts including this one. Grove was next set to face fellow UFC veteran Terry Martin for the vacant ShoFIGHT middleweight title. Martin was injured and replaced by undefeated Strikeforce veteran Derek Brunson. Grove was awarded the victory and the title via a controversial split decision. He next faced Joe Cronin in his native state of Hawaii, defeating Cronin via D'arce choke submission in the first round. He next defeated Ariel Gandulla in Canada via technical knockout near the end of the second round to extend his three fight winning streak. Grove next faced Chris Cisneros back in Hawaii, winning via technical knockout near the end of the second round. Grove next stepped in to replace an injured Melvin Manhoef to make his OneFC debut against KSW middleweight champion Mamed Khalidov losing via second round achilles lock submission in a fight Khalidov was dominating relatively easily. Grove then fought fellow TUF veteran Jesse Taylor for the K-Oz Entertainment Middleweight Championship losing via unanimous decision after five rounds. He next fought Michal Materla for the KSW middleweight title losing a unanimous decision. He then fought Danny Mitchell winning via TKO seven seconds before the end of the first round. Run At The Bellator Middleweight Title Grove next made his Bellator debut against Joe Vedepo defeating Vedepo via a back-and-forth unanimous decision. Grove next signed to fight Brett Cooper in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season ten middleweight tournament. Fights *Joe Riggs vs. Kendall Grove 1 - The fight was Grove's first loss. *Kendall Grove vs. Hector Ramirez *Alan Belcher vs. Kendall Grove *Patrick Cote vs. Kendall Grove - The fight was relatively competitive until Cote began to consistently unload his heavy hands onto Grove, and finished him handily by TKO. *Kendall Grove vs. Mark Munoz *Kendall Grove vs. Goran Reljic *Demian Maia vs. Kendall Grove *Tim Boetsch vs. Kendall Grove - The fight was Tim Boetsch's middleweight debut. Grove was cut afterwards. *Kendall Grove vs. Joe Riggs 2 *Kendall Grove vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of Ikuhisa Minowa. *Derek Brunson vs. Kendall Grove - The fight was for the inaugaral ShoFIGHT middleweight title. *Kendall Grove vs. Christian M'Pumbu *Brandon Halsey vs. Kendall Grove - The fight was for the Bellator middleweight title with Brandon Halsey defending. Win or lose, Halsey would be stripped of the title by Bellator for missing weight by three pounds. *Kendall Grove vs. Joey Beltran *Kendall Grove vs. Francisco France Category:Ultimate Fighter winners Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Bellator fighters